1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of printing.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Prior art print heads are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,143,445 to Scotford issued June 15, 1915, U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,106 to Jenkins et al issued Mar. 19, 1974, U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,594 to Nicholson issued June 17, 1975, U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,172 to Hamisch, Jr. issued Apr. 6, 1976, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,938 to Kirby issued Oct. 11, 1977.